The Note
by Phoenix-Flower92
Summary: Lilly's angry breakup note to Oliver...Loliver twoshot
1. part one

Oliver,

I am no one, I am nothing to you. I'm not special enough that you want to hang out with me or call me. We're dating, but what does that mean?! You don't really see me, do you?

You only say all those things to me because it's what you observe all the other couples saying. They say this, they do that…so you figure, you might as well, too, huh? You were never like this back before we dated. You were a better person back then.

And you know, it's funny because I believe that you did like me, once upon a time. I believe that at one point you did care about me, did possess feelings for me. I'm not saying you loved me, but I believe you liked me much more than a friend. You used to do the sweetest things for me; you used to give me those adorable, shy smiles, the ones that had true feelings behind them and not those stupid fake flirty smiles that you've been showering on me lately. Where are those real smiles, now, Oliver?

You should have let me know when you stopped caring, Oliver. I hate you for continuing on, just allowing me to like you, and love you, and practically obsess over you. I'm more angry that you didn't confess to me about that than I am about anything else. I could probably sit here and repeatedly call you every name in the world about it, but I won't. Why bother? It wouldn't make me feel any better, wouldn't help any to heal my heart; all it would do is make me look bad. Because I know you'll be showing this letter to all your friends. I don't trust you anymore. You lost that. You lost a lot, I hope you realize, but…you probably won't.

At this point, your actions haven't even shouted 'friend!'. A friend doesn't not call someone back when a family member is in the hospital, Oliver. I needed you last nigh even though, thank God; my mother's condition wasn't serious. You knew I needed you; you knew I was going through hell. But you just didn't care, did you? You had too many other things to do, things that were more important…so I don't even know anymore.

You're probably mad at me now, at my accusations, but hey, I guess at least now you feel something about me. You never did before.

~~Lilly


	2. part two

I had to find Oliver.

I had to find Oliver, and fast!

I had to find Oliver and make sure he did not read the note!

I was so stupid for writing it in the first place, and even stupider to actually _give _it to him! _Why did I do that?_ What was I thinking??? I should know by now that Oliver makes me angry over absolutely everything, but with time, I always feel better and forgive him.

I'd handed him the note a whole period ago, but perhaps, _perhaps_, he hadn't read it yet. After all, I'd scowled at him when I'd handed him the note. And when he went in to hug me, I rejected it; I shoved him away. Wow, I think I just now realized what a jerk _I myself_ can be at times!!! In fact, calling myself a jerk is a light term of putting it…

But no, enough with that. I needed to find Oliver!!! Well, I knew where Oliver was, of course—Biology. I just needed a reason to talk to him. I reached Mr. Lewis's Biology classroom and knocked lightly on the door until one of the students came over to let me in. Stepping inside the class, Mr. Lewis stopped speaking and glanced over at me. The entire room was silent for a moment.

"Yes?" Mr. Lewis questioned. He didn't know me; I had Ms. Yawning for Biology.

"I—um—the office needs to see Mr. Oliver Oken." I lied.

"Right now?" Mr. Lewis questioned skeptically.

"Uh-huh," I stuttered." I mean, yes, just for a moment, it won't take long, I'm sure. I mean I don't know. I mean, I'm just the messenger."

Mr. Lewis raised an eyebrow, and several students were snickering at my behavior. But it didn't matter; Oliver was allowed out of class. I tried to analyze the boy's own behavior as he stood up to follow me out, but his expression wasn't readable. He didn't seem upset, anyway.

I closed the door behind us and we stood right outside the door, to the side.

"What—Lil—why have you just pulled me out of class?" Oliver asked, confused and a bit annoyed.

"What, you don't want to get out of class? Like this isn't your dream?" I tried to joke.

"Lilly, what is this?" He was serious. That was not a good sign.

"Well, it's just…you haven't…um…you didn't happen to…well, I don't know…please tell me you haven't…read the note yet?"

"Lilly, I haven't had time! I'm busy, ok? I'll try and read it over lunch or something, be patient."

Relief washed over me—he hadn't read it! I smiled wide, about to ask for it back, but then—_wait! _He was turned around; he was opening the door to his Biology classroom!

"OLIVER!" I shouted, too loud, I was sure.

He had one foot in the class, and he said to me, "Yeah, I know, I didn't say goodbye," he growled, "Well, _bye_, Lil. I need to get back to class! I'll read it ok?"

"But--"

But he was gone.

And again, my anger rose; my forgiveness of his actions melted away. _This_ was why I'd written the note in the first place. He didn't care about me, not a bit! If he loved me, would it matter if he were missing class for me?! Why did he have to be so awful to me?

I was shaking all the way back to my own class. I was shaking, and crying, and feeling completely nauseated.

_Let _him read the note. Let him read the damn note.

* * *

**A/N: Um...lol...I meant to make this happy. Honestly, I did. I'm wanting to write fluff again (which is good, because for so long there, I thought I'd puke if I even read it) but...obviously, it didn't happen for this story. But I'll write something happy again soon hopefully :)**


End file.
